


【农橘】拂晓 03

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 03

蓬松的空调被还有半个头没盖住，窗外的阳光正好照射在发丝上反射出栗色的光。悄声推门而入时就有想揉一揉的冲动了。

“该起床了。”林彦俊蹲在床边探头轻声道，被子里的人似乎不打算理他，翻了个身继续做梦，“今天不是要开会吗？让大家等你多不好啊。”

“知道了！再睡一下又不会怎么样！”起床气上来再怎么轻声哄也是平白碰一鼻子灰，只得收拾一下半夜剩下的果盘零食袋，再抱着乱扔的衣物走出书房。

“早饭都在桌上，我待会儿要出门看画展，起晚的话要自己热了吃哦。”他回头对着床上的小山叮嘱几句，“还有应急预案我已经改好放在包里了，电子版也发到你邮箱，开会不要忘记了。”

“……知道了。”及其低沉的小火山马上就要喷发，林彦俊叹了口气，抱着衣服给他带上书房的门。

这些日子陈立农对他的敌意越来越趋于平和，脾气也摸清大概，只是除了发情期，他们还是分房睡。

 

匆匆忙忙赶到会议室，各部门相关负责人们已经到场了，坐在主座的陈立信面无情绪，一直靠着椅背用手点着桌面。

“你来得有点晚。”陈立信稍抬了眼皮，金丝边眼镜夹在鼻梁上有种说不出的威严。

他听着也有点怕，“做出你们想要的不就行了。”

陈立信并不想让亲弟弟没台阶下，“好，那给我们看看你的成果吧。”

语气平和不带波澜，别人听不出不足为奇，可他和陈立信朝夕相处二十多年，亲哥在“你的”两字故意放慢速度他还是听得出来的。

 

林彦俊没有跟随讲解员的时间线流程走马观花般的观看，而是找了个位置坐在一边挑了一张欣赏。光线明亮而清新、或生机勃勃或平和的色彩搭配都是他可以学习借鉴的地方。

“您是一个人吗？我可以坐在这吗？”林彦俊闻声转过头，是个五官清秀学生模样的男生，黑框眼镜把人衬得斯斯文文，他点点头表示不介意。

“这画真好看。”有个人起头跟他交流绘画自然很开心，林彦俊自顾自地讲着同样的色彩搭配和光线运用，和大师相比总却了点能让观者感同身受的情感。

那人并没有搭腔的意思，转而盯着他无名指上的戒指，“你结婚了哦。”

“嗯。”他下意识的用手罩住戒指在指上转圈。

 

“我男朋友哦，本来是要和我结婚的，结果被个黄脸婆Omega迷了魂，还靠发情期装可怜捆绑我男朋友，你说坏不坏？”男生盯着他的双眼等待回答。

还以为是来看画的，原来是随便找个陌生人诉苦，“可能大家都各有苦衷吧。”

“一把年纪了，骚浪的不行。我不像他，那些勾引人的招数都不会使，眼睁睁看着男朋友撇下我去他那。”男生垂着头，提起伤心事就失落的不行。

他拍拍男生的肩，“你也别太难过了，一定会有报应的。我想你男朋友看清那个Omega的真面目，会醒悟回到你身边的。”

“可是他很会装啊，要撕开他的假面具太难了。”男生长叹一口气。

“日久见人心嘛，而且有些东西是铁证，甩也甩不掉的。”安慰了几句男生的心情果然好了不少，已经调成静音模式的手机在口袋里震动着。

“不好意思，我讲个电话。”他托着手机跟男生大哥招呼，对方表示没关系他才按下接听键，“我在画廊啦，嗯，那很好啊，可是还剩了很多菜诶，不用不用，我自己回去就好了，好吧，那我等你。”

讲完拜拜也是等对方先挂掉电话，止不住嘴角上扬，回头的时候旁边的眼镜男生已经不在了。

 

在画廊旁边方便停车的地方张望了半天也不见人影，正准备走到另一边瞧瞧就被一个力道拽了进去，被无法抵抗的力道捂着口鼻在扣住腰间，他惊恐着挣扎呼救，可力量悬殊还是被一路拖到无人的小巷。

“是我啦。”被人按住两侧肩膀贴在身后的墙壁才回过神，张着嘴贪婪地吸收氧气。

顶着张无公害的讨喜脸总是干这些坏心眼的荒唐事，“幼稚！”

“行行，你最成熟。”被骂幼稚的人还被Omega拳拳捶了两下胸口，瞪着圆眼还没缓过刚才的惊吓，“成熟的人别生气嘛，生气不成熟。”

陈立农长腿一迈就赶上了前面的步伐，扶着肩膀就吧嗒吧嗒把人推到车里。

 

“会议同意应急预案，不过我哥说有些地方容易引起歧义，还要再改。”驾驶座的车门关出闷响。

他把文件在腿上摊开，一页页重新审阅。确实，都是发情期趁着清醒时赶着改的，好几处地方只是写了大致思路，没有展开详细说明，真要进行应急培训，未必是他预想的效果。

“现在立刻马上给我想出来。”  
“你还真是欺压百姓的小地主呢！”  
“没工钱，干不干？”  
“为富不仁！”

林彦俊笑着嗔他，嘴上是这么说，心里还是很愿意的。有没有职位和工钱都不重要，虽然有明显偷懒的嫌疑，陈立农愿意让他施展自己的才能，做出的成果还能一步步得到管理层和实际运营团队的认可，比什么都开心。

 

“你怎么了？”陈立农给车窗开了条缝，从刚刚开车就发现这人时不时需要猛吸一口气，缺氧似的。

“没有，就是有点喘不过气，吹吹风就好了。”他把文件摞起来收好，免得风太大刮出去。

他靠着椅背小眯一会儿，醒来时已经熄火好久了。

“怎么都不叫我？”他把盖在身上的衣服拿了下来，拇指和食指一上一下捏着，指腹轻轻摩挲西装的布料。

旁边的人还在试图研究一打文件，“太投入，忘了。”

“预定的时间过了吗？”

“已经打电话延长了。”陈立农最终还是选择放过自己把文件收好，“走吧，饿死了。”

 

后下车的人噗呲笑出来，前言不搭后语的，嘴巴可硬了。

“等一下。”他跟了上去，“穿上啦，里面冷。”不是很耐烦的人还是乖乖等到林彦俊帮他把扣子都扣好。

“扣得再好等会还不是要解开。”电梯里一个人在那小声嘀嘀咕咕。

服务生把两人引到预定的靠窗位入座，环顾四周林彦俊总觉得今天穿得太随意了，早知道应该回去换身衣服再到画廊等他，他一手托着腮看陈立农点单，一本正经的样子还挺像那么回事。眼前的人好像又变成五六岁的小孩，穿西装领口还扎着蝴蝶结，可臭屁了。

“在看什么？”

“在猜你请我吃什么便宜的东西，炒饭还是煎蛋。”

对面的人急眼了，“你也不打听打听，我陈立农是什么人，是那种抠门小气鬼吗？”

他故意闭眼笑着点头。

“把你们菜单里的海产都给我上一遍。”陈立农抓着路过的服务生就交代。

他慌忙阻止，“不好意思，他开玩笑的，你去忙吧。”

“谁开玩笑了？”  
“是我是我，我开玩笑的。”  
“这还差不多。”

吃饭时陈立农问他有没有喜欢的东西，他想了一会儿也没想出来。邻桌是一家四口，为了方便吹蜡烛，把蛋糕推到离小朋友近一点的地方，烛光把脸颊衬得暖烘烘。“Happy birthday to you~Happy birthday to you~Happy birthday to ——”

Calvin.

画廊里那个男生是Calvin。

 

“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”他松开捏着刀叉的手擦干净嘴角，“我们回去吧。”

陈立农依着他买了单，扭头就不见人影越走越快，长腿胯了好几步才赶上。突如其来的力道使他失去平衡，向后倒了下去。

面前的卡车呼啸而过，带起几片落叶飘摇。背后不断起伏的胸膛，像是刚结束百米冲刺呼吸缺氧。

“你这人怎么回事？走路不看路还是想寻死？”

嘴上是这么骂，胸前的手还扣着一直没有松开，把人牢牢圈在怀里。红绿灯换成了绿色，为了不挡路，陈立农拽着他的手一路拉回人行道上。

“我，我刚刚有点难受。”他看着陈立农还是把话咽了回去。

“在车上也这样，不需要去医院看看吗？”陈立农皱着眉。

“不用，应该就是没休息好。”他含含糊糊应着，这几天一直都这样，坐着不动或是站着做事，突然就有口气喘不上来似的，需要提气猛吸几口才缓过来。

“那要不要走走？”林彦俊应声点点头。

 

江边栈道上多数是饭后散步的一家三口，也不乏攥着气球玩具卖的小摊贩。他们俩一直并肩走着没说话，偶尔会有学轮滑或滑板的小朋友迎面而来，总是会有一股力量把他揽进一个胸膛死死圈住，后来不耐烦了，陈立农跟他换了个位置，让他贴着边走里面。

林彦俊瞧了一眼，牵着的手从刚刚在人行道之后就一直没有松开。

“累了？”陈立农转了身，原本抵在后背的人现在刚好抵着胸膛。晚风徐徐拂面而过，带起几根发丝摇摆一会儿再落下。

“那歇会儿吧。”陈立农就着姿势就将头压在他肩膀上，就是挺坏的，把全身的力气都靠在人身上，逼得他后退几步，贴在栈道围栏才算停。他不自觉地就环上这家伙的腰，另一只手移到上边，一下下给陈立农顺背。

陈立农最近应该也挺累的，办法虽然是他想的，可是他也只是给了思路，真正的谈判包括拿着他改过的应急预案在会议里去争取，一样是个辛苦活。哎，随便别人怎么笑，他就有种老母鸡护犊子的心理，觉得他们家小Alpha可棒了。

 

若即若离的痒意倏然袭来，他只想轻轻避开还是被捉住了，身后作乱的手这会儿一把掐住了两瓣臀，正好一边一个，要是动几下闹出动静，四周的人都该往这边看。揉得整个人麻麻的，忍得辛苦。

“林彦俊？”  
“嗯？”

“你好辣。”耳边已极其轻微的气流向里呵着热气，一边耳廓跟着发烫。

“辣？”猛然反应过来，脸又羞又红，心里还有点诡异的兴奋。往背后象征性捶了几下猫猫拳，小坏蛋的笑意只增不减，手干脆就从裤缝里伸进去，隔着内裤布料蹂躏。

“比人家的胸还有手感。”咬耳朵咬到他不自觉轻叹一声浑身发软。

“瞎说！”怒嗔好像也没什么用，该玩的还是在玩。

“诶，别老穿全包内裤嘛，好土，动两下就能看到内裤边。”说着就扯起内裤边的松紧带猛弹到皮肤，“这么漂亮的屁股应该多穿半包臀和丁字裤啊。”

其实是想骂他的，不知怎么的就讲成了另一种意思，“真，真的吗？”

“假的，别折腾了，穿什么都土。”

猫猫拳哒哒哒哒哒！

 

小坏蛋真是一点都经不起表扬，回去的路上一路气他，说什么听没听说过煮饭阿姨勾搭主人家少爷的那些事，摆明了就是故意笑他，看着窗外的灯红酒绿又想起发情期那会儿演什么寂寞少妇和朴实水管工的淫靡事，红着脸嗔，“那快把我这个煮饭阿姨赶出去叭！”

“我怎么舍得！”几乎是不假思索脱口而出，随即又觉得自己说错话了，握着方向盘的人脸不自觉地瞥向一边。

“我，咳，我是说你煮的饭还挺好吃的，我勉为其难吃几口也是可以的。前面这车会不会开！”陈立农连按几声喇叭。

林彦俊向前方看，有个鬼车哦！

 

在大床上翻了老半天身也没睡着，辗转反侧夜不能寐，竖着耳朵听书房还在玩游戏，应该也不会突然闯进来，于是床上的小山丘里悄咪咪地向外透着光。

琳琅满目的商品简介图一条条滑过去，太那个了叭？摆的姿势也好那个，但被子里还是窸窸窣窣的侧躺着撅起屁股模仿图片撅成那种样子。可是可是，他的屁股应该也还可以吧？可是又说是骗他的？到底屁股好还是不好嘛！

 

这件连体衣好诱，评价都在说：  
“老公一开门就兽性大发像变了个人，鞋也不脱就扑过来！”  
“买给自家Omega，亲测喜欢！[图][图][图]”  
“嘿嘿嘿www等开学了就带着男朋友去小宾馆试试，之前一直在这买，爱爱特别和谐，我才知道评论能涨淘气值！”

看得心痒痒的，手也痒痒的。就算不穿他们家小Alpha也很猛啦，可是一直都是小Alpha想要了才会有然后诶，自己都没有主动过，太主动了会显得很骚。

可是可是，他们家小Alpha就是喜欢骚一点的啊！哎要主动又要骚一点好难喏！太那个了叭！不行的不行的！哎其实也不是不可以啦！骚一点又不会死！

被子里的Omega忍不住上扬的嘴角，又羞又臊地幻想画面把脑内斗争成一团被猫玩乱的毛线。

 

“你在干嘛？”

“啊！！”

手也没托稳，手机翻滚了几下直接掉在地上，幸好是正面朝下，慌忙捡起来关闭界面。

“你你你，你不敲门喔！”手机护在胸前坐在床上讲话都结巴。

“我在我家我敲什么门？”

说的也是吼，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，“有什么事啊？”

“我饿了，煮饭阿姨赶快起来给我弄吃的。”陈立农还站在那，手一直搭在门把手上。

就知道！“煮饭阿姨累了，要睡觉，不给你弄。”说着向后仰就躺了回去。

“诶呀你赶紧起来给我弄嘛！要饿死了！饿死了就不能玩游戏了！”说着就踩着拖鞋跑到床边，侧躺着伸手把里面的人捞出来。

游戏游戏，你这个游戏包！

跟庙会勾小玩具似的，抓着一双小细腿就勾好拖鞋，拉起人来抓着肩膀就吧嗒吧嗒把人推出去。

 

“不可以再玩那么晚了！玩坏眼睛怎么办！”刚一转身数落呢又被人掰着肩膀继续推。

“好好，阿姨先给我煮饭好不好？你们家少爷就快活活饿死了。”

“什么阿姨！我才不是阿姨！”停下一转身又被掰回去。

“不是阿姨，你是美厨娘，骚骚的美厨娘。”说着就往屁股上来一掌，好像在发射精灵球，去叭美厨娘，就是你了美厨娘！

林彦俊就不能听见骚这个字，偏偏还往不该碰的地方来了一巴掌，他又羞又恼地停下来跺脚瞪着小坏蛋。

小坏蛋以为请高人出山没听够夸呢要多夸几句才有的吃，“我活这么大从没见过你这么又美又骚的厨娘，你是哪里来的小妖精？人间的Omega都不及你，比你漂亮的没你骚，比你骚的没你漂亮，我是何德何能能遇见你这般极品尤物……”

“嘿呀你给我闭嘴！”厨房门口的人羞得脖子也通红，站在那直跺脚。

 

厨房里等加热的人张望确定四处无人，选择匿名购买，还特地叮嘱客服不要在快递单上写明包裹内物品。

 

有一次起太晚，临出门才发现没打领带，赶忙赶集拿着领带奔到门口给陈立农系上。虽然没把他们家小Alpha叫起来也有他一部分责任，可是从那之后，陈立农也不反感自己替他打领带了。

临睡前选好第二天该搭配哪条领带都是特别快乐的事，系领带时也是慢悠悠的，好希望这一刻变成永远，陈立农说他太慢了，他含糊说慢工出细活，别好领带夹，确实比陈立农自己系的好看多了。

其实他有点没说，凑得那么近，有目的却装作不经意间似有若无地抚过起伏的胸膛，均匀的呼吸打在他睫毛上，全身Alpha信息素的味道，每当这时他就会偷偷多吸几口。

 

今天用了一条深蓝色条纹的领带，正好配他那身藏蓝色西装，还有点同色系深浅顺色的小心机，整个人帅得不得了，小主妇暗夸自己眼光好。送走了他们家小Alpha再收拾收拾就能去画画了，颜料调好了色，今天能画完剩下三分之一。

门铃声响起来，跑到玄关还在头脑风暴陈立农有什么东西忘了带，一会儿说出来好找。

“嗨~”

“是你？”眼前的人提着纸袋一脸微笑。

“还想多藏会儿呢，不过看你的表情，应该知道我是谁了？”

“Calvin。”他握紧了门把手。

“先声明啊，我没有恶意。只是我男朋友啊，也就是你老公，东西落在我那了，我怕他万一有急用找不到，就给他送过来呗。”Calvin抖动手里的纸袋示意，“大清早专程来送，不请我进去喝一杯？”

别人话都说到这了，不请他休息片刻还真成了恶毒正室不讲理驳别人好意，他侧着身让出位置，那人鞋也不脱直径往里走踩脏刚拖的地。

接过纸袋收好，哪是什么急用的东西，就是件衬衫！

 

“呀，我随手买的诶，这么久了，没想到农农还留着。”林彦俊泡了点茶水招待，一出来就看见Calvin对着客厅展柜上的高达模型自言自语，“不是什么很贵重的东西啦，摆在这么显眼的地方多不好啊~”

“彦俊是吗？你别往心里去啊，他应该只是单纯的喜欢这个模型而已，跟是谁送的没什么关系。不过农农这个人很长情的，没猜错的话是一直摆在这吧？应该还会继续摆着，你不要介意啊~”

端着托盘的手捏得泛白，“喝茶。”

“谢谢你哦~”

Calvin拉着他扯了一会儿“家常”，又吐槽一会儿陈立农的性癖，“他可能有点足控~”拉着林彦俊的手说希望我们能和平共处互不打扰。

 

“对了，农农和你睡一起吗？我之前有东西落在他口袋里了想拿回来，不介意的话能让我去找找吗？”放下茶具起身就往主卧走，熟门熟路像是住在这，“诶，你怎么……？”

“这是我家，如果你有点教养的话就应该知道主人的卧房没经过同意不能随便进去，还是说明知道也要硬闯？”

他拦在前面看着比他矮一些的男生，今天没带眼镜，和陈立农朋友圈照片里一模一样，“至于你的东西，立农的衣物都是我在替他收拾，这么久了也没见过有什么除了我之外的Omega物品。不过凡事都有万一嘛，如果我找到了，我会第一时间快递给你。”

“家里没有合适你的鞋码，让客人不换鞋就进门也有我这个做主人的一部分责任。不过踩脏了地板还需要重新打理呢，不像你们年轻人屋子里乱糟糟的也就这么住了穿过几天的衣服也继续穿，我这个老年人事多，带进什么不干不净的东西打理起来可太费劲了。是我招待不周，只是留下来多有不便，还请回吧。”

Calvin举着双手昂起头，做了不像投降却是投降的动作，“好厉害一张嘴啊。”

 

人是走了，林彦俊一个人坐在沙发上越想越气，连模型带衬衫一起扔到小区垃圾桶里。气得一站起身就眼睛发晕，他也懒得做事了，换了睡袍就回床上睡。

陈立农晚上捧着几个盒子进门，黑漆漆的也没饭菜香，更没人问他先吃饭啊还是先洗澡？今天心情好本来还想调戏一句先吃你呢，搞什么。

“林彦俊，你在干嘛？”在一楼喊了好几声，二楼的人才不情不愿垮着脸出来，“饭呢？”

“我头疼，没做！”扶着沙发搭手就坐了进去。

“你吃火药了啊！没做就没做，凶什么凶啊！”几个盒子顺势放在鞋柜上换双拖鞋，“柜子上那个模型呢？”

站在玄关正对着客厅展示柜一眼就能看见，一块格子里空空如也。一提这模型他就来火，手搭在沙发搭手上转了个方向背对着他，“我打扫的时候不小心弄坏了，顺手扔了。”

 

“你说什么？！！”陈立农穿着拖鞋长腿没迈几步就站在他跟前，“知道这有多贵吗！！”

我怎么不知道！贵死了！你小情人送的，简直是无价之宝！

转念一想Calvin今天来打着冠冕堂皇的理由没做什么伤天害理的大事，现在把人捅出来，伤不到别人不说，说不定还能倒打一耙把他折腾个狗吃屎。更何况说好了不管他私生活，现在说一嘴，无非是给两人心里都添堵。

“我赔你个一模一样的玩具还不行吗！”（老年人不懂行情）

“一模一样？这是限量版！知道我从日本买来费了多大劲吗？专门找人代工喷漆还要付不少代工费！喷漆都喷不出一模一样的！”小陈气急了。

林彦俊听出话里端倪，“真，真的是你自己买的？不少别人送的？”

“当然是我自己买的！”小陈叉着腰还在生气，“你重点都在哪里啊！我是说……你抱着我干嘛！松手！”

 

他环着腰抵着陈立农情绪激动剧烈起伏的胸膛，西装没脱，领带也还是他打的那条领带，“我错了我真的错了，我不该把你的模型弄坏，如果找不到代工什么喷漆我也可以学，花多少力气都想赔一个一模一样的给你。”

“都怪我这几天身体不好，不是喘不上气就是头疼眼花，今天一不小心就碰到摔坏了，可是一个人打扫这么大的房子也好累。”说到这里免不了抽泣几声，“我还想给你煮饭，立农你能不能不要生我的气，也别赶我走。哎我头好痛喔……”

陈立农心想这人真是厉害，横竖先认了错还给他扣了一堆帽子，什么责怪病人什么赶他走，不原谅就是十恶不赦了。

“还不快去煮饭！”

哼哼唧唧的人擦擦眼泪，委屈地小媳妇样啪嗒啪嗒踩着拖鞋去给他煮饭。

 

“门口有你的快递，我给你拿回来了。”

“在哪？！”

“鞋架上啊。”陈立农一心扒拉碗里的饭，扭头喊了一声，“诶，把我那几个也拿过来。”

小主妇在玄关松了好大一口气，幸好没在快递贴上写物品名，只是这寄件人姓名=店铺名也太显眼了叭（xxxx情趣坊官方旗舰店）！早知道这样应该也叮嘱客服的，不过看样子陈立农应该也没注意这些细节。

把他的几个盒子拿回餐厅，刚递给他就推回来让他自己拆，神神秘秘的。

 

“你这快递是什么啊？”陈立农一伸爪就被小主妇打了回来，“小气。”

“就是普通生活物品！”

“普通物品用得着这么怕人看吗？”爪子又伸了出来。

“嘿呀就是Omega卫生必需品，你一个Alpha要看吗？来来来给你看给你看。”他虚张声势把快递贴纸的一面朝着自己，拿起快递盒就朝人怼去。

“咦~我才不看。”

 

“你的东西为什么要我拆啊？”林彦俊把自己的快递盒放到一边，专心给陈立农拆。

“你看了不就知道。”假装在吃饭眼神还是跟着往林彦俊手上瞟。

精致的礼盒上系着缎带，拆开还是黑色绒面物做底，三个礼品盒里各摆着一条大牌定制的脚链。瞟了一眼上扬的嘴角，就是想泼一瓢冷水，“我可不是一毛不拔的地主，本来还想犒劳一下有的煮饭阿姨又打扫又帮忙出谋划策的。”

林彦俊还在透着期待等他下文，“谁知道我可怜的模型今天飞来横祸。”眼光暗淡下去，他竟然觉得这话不该说。

“只能选一条，剩下的退回去。”

“对不起啊，”林彦俊的双手抻着腿，垂下好看的眼睛满脸歉意，“还有，谢谢你，我都好喜欢。”

“哼，限时我吃完饭之前选好，不然全退回去。”假装不看人撇开脸扒饭。

 

真是挑选了挺久，碗里还剩最后几粒米了，陈立农不得不一粒米配一堆菜。实在吃不下了，才开口问，“好了没有啊？”

林彦俊留下一条最简单清爽的，几颗碎钻镶在链子上，远看几乎融为一体再无其他配饰，其他两个盒子重新装好推了回去。

“你看清楚了啊，盒子背面有价格，你选得这条最便宜。”陈立农放下碗，“友情提醒，我这个人心情时好时坏，下次不一定会送了，要选就选贵的。”

“一条太华贵花哨了，另一条摇晃两下还有声音。”他把手里的盒子护在胸前，还像怕抢走似的向椅背缩，“我觉得这条好，简单又低调。”

其实如果说三条都要，他也会装一装勉为其难地给，只是林彦俊也不说，前面的话也放在那了，陈立农只好不情不愿地收回另两盒。怎么都不说两句呢？

“行了行了，就这条吧，还少花不少钱。”

 

收拾完回了主卧休息，把脚链虚悬在手背把玩，准备戴在脚上，又想起Calvin今天说那句“他可能有点足控~”所以他也送过别人咯！皱着眉把脚链扔回盒子里，又生闷气。

书房里的人玩游戏也没心情玩，打开两个盒子，一条镶着钻还有圆牌吊坠贵极了，华丽一点的才配他啊！再怎么样也该选这种走路会响的吧！又勾魂又衬肤色。

这么漂亮的脚踝，带那种过季打折货真是浪费。

 

打着让煮饭阿姨做宵夜的正规旗号，门也不敲推开主卧查看情况。林彦俊刚洗过澡正准备吹头发，没想到他会进来，睡袍也是随意扎了个结，领口堪堪挂在肩头，暖黄的床头灯把他的皮肤衬得温润透亮。

吹风机在耳边运行，声音很响，回头突然多了个人快把他吓死。

“东西呢？”这家伙连他买的过季打折货也没带！

“就，很麻烦啊，洗澡又怕沾到水对它不好，出门又怕被抢掉。”他握着有点烫的吹风机找个理由辩解，“心意我收到了，东西也收——唔！”

 

天旋地转地一把被人推到床上，钳着脚踝不让动弹，“少来！你一个煮饭阿姨天天待在家里有什么抢劫！”

“那我也要出去买菜啊！”摔得后脑勺真是有点痛，眼睛还冒星星。

“坏掉抢掉我会弄个新的，让你带你就给我带！”从盒子里抽出脚链扣好，就算是最朴素的款，带上了也是心满意足，差点就差点吧，带新的还要找理由解释。

摸了摸脚踝上方，上次的牙印早就消了，感觉应该再咬一口。实际上也咬了，骂了什么全没听见。从这个角度俯视，细嫩腿间的风光被林彦俊的手遮着若隐若现，真想拍张照啊。

不来几回有辱陈二少的威名，随口一说，还真是日上风韵犹存的煮饭阿姨了。

“嘿呀你轻点！我好痛！”猫猫拳平时也没什么用，现在在Alpha绝对侵略之下更没半点用，一边在甬道里快速抽插，一边开始在他身上咬印记。

唔，肏半推半就还很好哄的煮饭阿姨可比肏脾气多变的年下美O好玩多了，香香软软又晕晕乎乎的。自告奋勇要去给煮饭阿姨洗澡，洗着洗着也不是那么回事了，推也不使力，强行扛起来反抗也没什么用，阿姨真的随便他摸吼，摸一把屁股，再摸一把。

 

“真的很痛啦！”林彦俊推开这个把他贴在墙壁上，腿也悬在两边的小坏蛋。

“我的模型也很痛！”托着屁股故意又往上顶，“怎么不说话了？”

“对不起嘛，你想要我做什么我都做，别生我的气好不好？”脸被花洒喷下的热水蒸得泛潮红，憋着嘴伸手轻轻抚在小坏蛋脸上，有些撒娇的意味。

“肉偿。”小坏蛋又继续托着屁股努力了。

他环上小坏蛋的肩，猫猫拳捶了一下后背，嘟着嘴憋不住笑，嗔他，“流氓。”

 

夜里陈立农以为煮饭阿姨睡了，回了书房愉快地组队玩游戏，游戏桌就贴着窗，窗外正好对着小区走道，一阵身影飘过吓了他一跳。

起身看，那身影把一个黑色垃圾袋扔在垃圾桶里，封口没扎紧，袋子里的东西撒向一边，一个快递盒和乱七八糟的包装盒和包装袋，那身影又赶紧捡起来全都扔回去扎好垃圾袋。

都什么东西？

他也懒得往心里去，坐下来继续玩游戏。余光看着那身影有嗖嗖嗖地原路返回。

 

-tbc


End file.
